meintimefandomcom-20200215-history
Tori
NOTE: '''This page may contain minor spoilers and InHaven references that are not affiliated with the Meintime universe. General Information '''IGN: '''Cherry_Rae '''Character Name: Tori Race: Human Gender: '''Female '''Age: ''2''4 Height: '''1.72m '''Birthplace: '''Feldaren, ACL '''Occupation: Employee at Kentucky Fried Plusle Appearance Tori has long, platinum hair and a pair of blue eyes - features often matched with attire of dark colours and accompanied by a rather pale complexion. Personality Tori is an overly excited and bubbly person who is constantly causing disaster due to Tmein's poking powers, much to her friend's disapproval. Backstory A significant amount is known and canon about Tori prior to her residence in Comitatus. It can be assumed that she has dwelled in the city before, as she is familiar with her surroundings. As revealed in *insert episode here*, Tori's parents live in South Comitatus with a cat named Snake and two fish named Bruce and Graham, and are both incredibly fond of animals - but due to the small property of which they possess, they cannot fulfill their dreams of living in a zoo, hence the purchase of over 150 wax animal figures. Tori has a younger brother named Liberty who is at the age of 23 and lives in Fin Pruzah Fahdon because of his current literary studies at FU (Frostholm University). While her brother was incredibly successful throughout both their primary and secondary education at Leafen School, Tori's only talent was in creative writing. She also attended FU and enrolled herself in a journalism course, graduated at 22 years old but failed to be employed as a professional and instead found herself a job at KFP and lived at her parents' home for a year. After several promotions she began gaining a mediocre yet decent income, and decided to move out - and in with Tmein. Abilities & Powers *Psychopathy (Later explained) Story Episode One Tori arrives in central Comitatus with pernus shaped baggage - much to the disapproval of Baggage Inspector, who makes her proceed to private baggage inspection. After a rather long delay, she meets Tmein in the arrivals section, and follows her to their new appartment where Tori expresses her delight at the quality of the carpets. Later on in the evening, after discovering Tmein's secret PayRC hacking scheme, Tori wakes up to find Tmein hanging off the side of the building. She falls off herself, but manages to fly up again, giving her the idea that the two of them are stuck in the matrix. This shared dream, however, is a result of psychopathy. Episode Two Waking up the next morning wondering about all the sparkles all over the floor, Tori soon discovers that her and Tmein shared the same dream. She decides to punch Tmein in the face for a reality check, but is otherwise not bothered by what happened. Tori soon finds out that Tmein's cooking skills are equal to hers, as while Tmein tries to eat a frozen steak she mitakes the bathroom sink for a microwave. After throwing a couple of punches at the sink she agrees to go out for breakfast with Tmein to the pines, where they discover that the world appears to be void of all people that aren't psychopaths. Trivia *Cheese is one of Tori's favourite foods, and she tries to put it in whatever she can *She consumes a lot of Avis: Insomnia's Bane ''to help her get to sleep, however she has used it so much that it is no longer effective and instead does the opposite *The shower in the flat offers a wide selection of bodywashes - Tori's favourite is the pear flavoured one *Her favourite comic series is ''The Unsneezables '' *Her favourite ''film is ''The Mind Games ''based off the novel of the same name by Chera Anone, which also happens to be her favourite book *She dislikes it when people leave doors open Category:Characters